Bee Lineas
Bee Gelat (née Lineas) was a kunoichi of Fīrudogakure. Bee was a phenomenal and skilled ninja. Her witty attitude kept everyone in high spirits, even in the roughest times. Appearance Bee has long straight black hair and brown eyes. She wears a long sleeve burnt orange sweatshirt. She wears her forehead protector around her forehead. When Chess was younger, he wore a deep purple shirt with his clan’s symbol on it and green pants. Abilities Bee was very skilled in using Earth Release. She proved her abilities in using the Release in both offensive and defensive ways. Over time, Bee's father had learned to sculpt earth into "living" animals. This skill was passed down to Bee, where she used the earth to create hundreds of bees to use as a weapon against enemies. Personality Bee had always been an outgoing and loud human since she was a child. She believed that everyone was equal and deserving of love and attention. Bee was also very witty in her remarks and comments. Her high spirits kept those around her in good moods, and her personality has even been known to tame the most out of control creatures and humans. Background Bee was born to Eranko Lineas and Abella Lineas. She kept her parent's busy by being overly inquisitive and curious. Things took a turn for the worst when her father died during a mission. Although her mother fell into a deep depression, Bee made it her focus to not become lost like her mother, and avenge the death of her father. Part 1 STUDENT ARC Bee attended the Academy, where she became close friends with Chess Harmonious, Hyla Lua, and Flower Hamano. During a lesson with their teacher, everyone had to be involved in a mock battle ranking. Bee's first opponent was Gem Giardino, who was not an easy opponent, but Bee was able to destroy Gem's plants with her earth animals. In the second round, she lost to Flower, who used her medical jutsus to paralyze Bee. A few days later, Bee was a witness to Argo punching his arm through a wall while he was being bullied. Bee, along with other students from her class went around the school rescuing other students and teachers from falling debris. When the mess cleared, Bee scolded her classmate for being so dangerous. Later on in the year, the village was visited by Inetu Ruma, a nomad stranger. During the course of his stay, he left summoned birds all over the village to gather intel and secrets. Bee was walking with Argo when they noticed the strange amount of birds flocking around the city. She watched as Eli and Flower hunted Inetu down. Bee ran into Hyla and recruited her to help collect the birds. Using her Earth Release along with Hyla's Shadow Release, they were both able to catch all the birds and releasing them into the forest. Sometime after, Bee took part in the graduation exams. She passed with ease, and was placed on a three-man team with Argo and Chess. Bee was not too happy to learn Argo was on her team. NINJA ARC Bee and her team went off to a local pastry shop, where they met June Hensa. She gave them a brief explanation of what life was like as a Genin. She gave them a test to see if they were even worthy enough to be ninja at all. She took out a scarf and wrapped it around her wrist. The team only had twenty-four hours to get it. Bee knew that Chess was a natural leader, and allowed Chess to take lead of the group and arrange their attack. Bee and Argo were hidden in the surrounding trees as Chess used his Calmness to track June's location. When Chess gave the signal, Bee and Argo attacked June with a barrage of attacks. With Chess being able to trap June in place with his Calmness, Bee used her Earth Beasts to tackle June and distract her, leading up to the perfect time for Argo to land a final blow, knocking June out. When she awoke, she saw that the team were all holding a corner of the scarf, waiting for June to take the last corner. The team completed many missions over the course of a year. When the team returned from a successful mission, Bee was well aware that Team Lime was going to be getting a new sensei. Be was happy for Lime, but saddened by the news that the First Fīrudokage had died. The entire city held a massive funeral honoring their late Kage. Bee was present at Lime's inauguration, where she knocked Argo out of his daydreaming trance. LIFE ARC Bee and her team had completed enough missions to be considered to enter The Chūnin Exams. Bee was very excited to show her parents that she had really grew as a ninja. Easy for her and the other teams, the exams were held in Fīrudogakure. When they all entered, Bee was a little intimidated by the impressive number of applicants, but didn't show fear. During the first part of the exam, the entire room was asked a series of questions. Chess was able to use The Mind Space to confirm answers with Argo and Bee. Bee had answered all the questions correctly, even before Chess had mentally contacted her. After passing the first part, Bee, Argo and June cared for Chess when he was knocked out due to using his Calmness. During the second part, teams had to carry an egg across a blocked off section of rolling hills outside the city. Argo was given the egg to hold as Bee and Chess flanked him. due to Argo not paying attention, he drop the egg. Bee couldn't stop blaming Argo, until she, suggested taking another group's egg. The team quickly took out a team from Tiotiogakure and took their egg. Once they reached the finish line, the team was escorted right into the third part. Within the third part, everyone had to participate in a 1-on-1 bouts. Bee faced up against a kunoichi from Goragakure, and won easily. She also beat a shinobi from Tiotiogakure. In the semi-finals, Bee faced Ion. Bee tried her best, but was knocked out by Ion. After the exam, Bee witnessed Chess be promoted to Chūnin, while her and Argo did not get promoted. Bee congratulated Chess on his promotion. A few days after the Chūnin Exams, as the Kages were getting prepared to head back to their respective cities, a man dressed in all black and an eerie purple mask appeared in the city. Bee witnesses this stranger attempt to scare and soon kill the kages. Bee was not surprised by the strength of all the five kage working together. Years later, Bee would marry Dean Gelat and have two children with him. After her team disbanded, Bee went on to work as an interior designer. Part 2 ICE VILLAGE ARC HOT SPRING ARC MOUNTAIN ARC Part 3 RUNAWAY ARC CHANGE ARC FLATTENED ARC